


Bubble Bath

by KuHana



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Late Night Bubble Bath, Late Night Conversations, Maybe a little smut in chapter 2, Safe Space, Season01/Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: A re-write of the bath scene from season 1.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 24
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Macy sunk deeper under her warm bubble bath, bones instantly relaxing as classical music filled the atmosphere. Candles decorated the bathroom floor in threes, flames glowing like little ambers, and steam fogged up the bathroom mirror. 

A brush, various bottles of nail polish, and toothpaste bottles littered the bathroom sink. A pair of folded pajama bottoms and top sat off to the side, and towels hung off of the door hinges, all clean and ready to use when Macy left her bath for her bed. 

So engrossed in her bubble bath, the eldest Charmed One never noticed the door creaking open or the footsteps closing in on her submerged body. It was only when a hand came up to draw the bath curtain open did Macy’s senses finally kick in. She threw up her hands and sent the intruder flying, wincing when they slammed into a closed-door across the hall.

Scrambling to get dry and wrap a towel around her, Macy flew out of the bathroom, ready to confront her attacker. Things only spiraled downhill from there; Maggie came rushing around the corner, holding a rolled-up yoga mat over her shoulder, screaming when she saw the intruder on the floor (wrapped from head to toe in the bath curtain) and a mask (it was to make her skin smoother) covered Macy. 

But then the stranger threw off the bath curtain and both sisters immediately relaxed. 

“Blast it,” Harry hissed, holding his aching side. Macy pulled off her mask and clumped it up in her hand. Her cheeks tinted red, both in embarrassment and worry. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I thought you were a demon.”

The battered Whitelighter slowly got up. “A telekinetic force pault of that magnitude was quite uncalled for,” he chased. 

Maggie arched an eyebrow, still clinging to her yoga mat. 

Macy pulled her towel tighter around her body and fixed Harry with a look. Now that her heart had settled down, no longer beating a mile a minute, she let her slight irritation show. “In my defense, it is one in the morning, I am very naked, and you did warn us demons would be coming at us fast and furious.” 

“Yes but I am friend, not foe,” Harry exhausted, one hand still on his bruised hip, the other gesturing to his chest in an ‘I’m friendly and not out to rip your head off’ way. “And while the Elders search the book of shadows for any more hidden spells, I am here as a substitute.” 

“Substitute or new roommate?” Macy teasingly tucked her chin into her shoulder and let a little smile slip. “Becauseeesh you're living in the attic.”

Maggie, yoga mat finally discarded, put her hands on her hips. “Ya, we should be charging you rent.”

Harry opted to ignore both girls and instead pointed to the bathroom. “Yes, well, while I am here, providing _ guidance _ and _ protection _ in absence of the book, I will occasionally need to _ bathe _.” 

“Then I suggest you also learn the meaning of a closed bathroom door.” Macy shrugged, and added with a bit of shyness, “late-night bubble baths are my safe space.” 

“Ooh. Maybe we can find a privacy spell in the book of shadows,” Maggie cooed, brown eyes lighting up with sleepy excitement, and tastefully ignored Harry’s groan of disapproval. “By the way, when are we getting that back from the Elders.”

“Once they’ve confirmed there are no longer any more of your mother's secret little side projects inside,” Harry recited. 

The youngest Charmed One let her eyes slide to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m in need of a guilt removal spell,” she muttered. And just like that, the dynamic within the three house occupants shifted. 

Macy fixed her sister with a sympathetic look, silently urging her to elaborate.

“I’m meeting Lucy for coffee and I haven’t seen her since… hm, the accident.”

“Accident?” Macy arched an eyebrow and took a step closer to the battered Whitelighter. “You mean kissing her boyfriend?”

Maggie pursed her lips.

Picking up on the slight amusement in the eldest’s tone, Harry decided to join in. “Yes, how does one _ accidentally _press one’s lips against another's?” 

“When one has to distract another from walking into an exorcism!”

“Are you going to tell her?” Macy asked. 

“What? No! Of course not. That would just hurt her, mess with our relationship, and destroy my rep at Kappa.” After a pause, Maggie added, “and it’s not like I’m ever going to do it again.”

Harry nodded in mock agreement while Macy glanced off to the right, lips pressed together to keep from laughing. Neither one believed Maggie would stop seeing Parker-- there was chemistry between the two. Strong chemistry. The sort of chemistry you really, really couldn't deny or look away from. 

It was only when Mel interrupted, hissing at everyone to get back to bed, that Maggie trudged back to her room. Macy turned to Harry, the soap suds still sticking to her bare shoulders. “So…” She shifted from foot to foot. 

“Are you cold?”

“A little.”

Harry wrapped an arm around Macy’s shoulders, pulling her to his chest. “Better?”

“Hm. I’d like it more if we were back in the tub.”

“Ah. The bath I so rudely disturbed.”

Macy bit her lower lip, trying (and failing) to suppress a giggle. “Maybe we should…” 

Harry smiled, enjoying the red tint that colored his witch’s cheeks. “Would you mind if I joined you?”

“Not at all.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this yesterday but college had me up half the night and then I just passed out. Anyway... on with the story.

Harry brushed a wet strand of hair from Macy’s forehead, pushing it back behind her ear. “Relaxed?”

Macy nuzzled closer and gave the skin under the Whitelighter’s chin a little peck. “As much as I can be. What about you? Can’t be easy, living with three women as opposed to living alone.”

Harry chuckled. “Come now, you three aren’t _ that _bad.” 

“Hm. Flattery will get you nowhere.” 

“Ah. Had to try, love.” 

Macy trailed her fingers under the army of bubbles and rubbed Harry’s hip, making sure to carefully massage the tender skin. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to throw you so hard.”

“No. But I’m glad you did.”

“What?”

Harry threaded his fingers through Macy’s wet locks, brushing out the leftover shampoo. “Had I been a demon, you would have been able to defend yourself antiquity,” he elaborated.

“Still. Maybe next time you should wear a bell.”

“A bell? Dr. Vaughn, do we perhaps have a secret little kink you aren’t telling me about?”

Macy stuttered, completely caught off guard by the question, and slowly slid further under the bath. “...no.” 

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to the flustered witch’s wet hair. “I would have never assumed, dear.”

“Mh.”

“Embarrassed?”

“Completely,” Macy muttered, cuddling the warm Whitelighter, face hidden in her hands. Harry rubbed her shoulders, legs shifting to bring her body flush against his. “Don’t be.” His reassurance did little to wash away Macy’s embarrassment, so Harry decided to let slip one of his fantasies. 

“You know,” he whispered, voice tickling her ear. “I have desires also.”

Macy bit her lip and shifted her hips. “T-tell me about them?”

“You’re such a strong woman, love. So dominating, always in control. I see you during work, driving the ship if you will, and I often find myself wondering how it would feel to be under your thumb.” 

Harry’s confession elected a soft groan from Macy. She shifted again, turning her body so that her chest pressed against the red-eared Whiteligther. Still breathless, she caressed his warm cheeks. “You have no idea how turned on that made me.”

“Macy-”

She kissed him, lips sealing over his. Hands roamed, re-discovering each other's warm bodies. Water sloshed around them, dipping over the rim of the bath, but neither noticed. Macy tugged on Harry’s hair, guiding his mouth down to her neck. “There.”

“As you wish,” Harry moaned. 

Sex wasn’t something Macy had experience in. She’d been a shy virgin up until just a few days ago when she breached the subject with Harry. Now, however, while not totally confident, Macy did have her little spurts of bravery. 

Like now. She reached down and caressed Harry’s cock, gaining a very manly squeak from him. Macy bit her lip. Was it wrong that she found that incredibly attractive? 

Harry moaned again, and Macy decided that no, it was perfectly fine. 

  
  


* * *

After the bathwater was drained and all the candles put out, the couple snuck up to the attic, where Harry was staying. They dressed (Macy in a tank top and shorts, Harry in silk nightwear) and slowly eased under the covers. 

Harry wrapped Macy up in his arms, lips pressed to her forehead. “Do you work tomorrow?”

“Unfortunately. You?”

“A meeting with the board of directors. Boring, really. I’d much rather spend the day with you.” He nuzzled her hair, taking in the rosemary scent of shampoo. It suited her, making her curls vibrant and shiny. A distraction, to say the least. 

Macy rubbed Harry’s chest, creasing out the wrinkles of the silk nightshirt. “Trust me, I’d rather spend all day in bed with you. _ But _that’s just not possible.” She tapped his nose. “I do have a half-hour break at noon.”

Harry smiled. “Expect a visit, Dr.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it's finished! So, I've never really write something this... smutty? If you can even call it 'smutty'. I dunno if I got it right, but let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.


End file.
